Jake and Nessie
by Jacobandharry
Summary: The stroy of jacob black and renesemee cullen when they are grown
1. Chapter 1

"Nessie..." I opened my eyes slowly to see Jake smiling in his sleep next to me. I snuggled closer to his warm body, he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around me. I grinned and traced his abs with my fingers. Placing my hand on his cheek I showed him how I felt when I first saw him. He sighed and smiled again. I couldn't let him sleep any longer, I couldn't handle not talking to him. I pressed my lips to his, smelling Jake's woodsy smell I love so much. His lips responded and I opened my eyes to see his deep brown, almost black eyes staring at me.

"Morning Ness." he mumbled, grinning between kisses. I placed my hand on his cheek and sent him how I was feeling, pure happiness. His lips responded under mine. At that second, the sun rose outside my bedroom window, my skin glowed faintly. Jacob pulled away to stare at me. I stared back looking through his eyes, into his soul. His stomach growled a little later. Jake chuckled and pushed up from the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I hugged him and we kissed once more before we opened the door and walked hand in hand downstairs.

Alice smiled at me as we walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Hey Alice" Jake gave her a high five as we walked past. She didn't respond, she was now glaring at my head.

"What are you wearing? What did you do to your hair?" she growled.

"Um...slept and I'm wearing _your_ pajamas." I said sarcastically. She followed behind as I released Jake's hand and slid down the banister. "Are mom and dad still at the cottage?" I asked I knew they would be. I moved out when I was two years old, I could not handle sleeping that close to them all night.

"Yes, they are." Alice laughed still glancing at my hair, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah." I turned to Jake, "Hunting or human food?" Alice suddenly flew up the stairs. Mom and dad walked in at that moment.

"Human food if Edward cooks." My dad grinned at Jake and walked to the kitchen while mom came to hug me.

"How was your night?" she asked releasing me.

"Good! Seth came over after you left and we hung out for a while when Jake was on patrol." Seth and I hang out all the time, being Jake's best friend and mine.

"Cool." Mom smiled and walked me into the kitchen. I sat next to Jake at the table and grabbed his hand. He was talking to dad, but he stopped when I sat down and he smiled at me. My dad eyed Jake making Jake's ears go red. I wonder why. Alice suddenly reappeared grabbing my arm and tugging me back upstairs.

"What?" I asked irritably as she yanked me out of Jake's grip.

"Did you really think I would let you wear that all day?" I sighed and followed her to her room where she had a nice outfit ready. I put it on and allowed her to brush my tangled bronze hair. "When are you going to learn I'm not letting you roam around in pajamas? Even if they are designer."

"Whatever. Can I go now Jake probably already ate my breakfast." She sighed and opened the door mumbling about me being soooo like my mother. I jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen again. Jake was eating a pile of eggs and bacon. I grabbed my plate dad had set aside and started to eat.

"Ness, now that you've stopped growing, you can finally go to school." I looked up excitedly. What my dad just said made me even happier than I had been this morning.

"Really? Can Jake come too?" I had wanted to go to school my whole life, but I never could. I grew too much.

"Yes. However, you will have to go to school outside of Forks and the reservation. So you and Jake will go to school with us in Seattle, we will run there every morning." The locals think the Cullens moved away from Forks three years ago, but we loved the house too much to leave. Every morning my mom, dad, and the rest of the Cullens run to Seattle to do their jobs and go to school. Carlisle works in the Seattle hospital and everyone else goes to The West Seattle High School. It' close enough that it only takes ten minutes to run and that it's rainy nearly as much as Forks. I wanted to go to school last year but I was still growing and I turned 12 two weeks ago and finally look 17 forever. So now the new school year is starting and I get to go!

"Jake, this is going to be amazing!" I kissed him.

"Yeah, yeah." My dad laughed, Jake hated school the first time, and he didn't want to go back. But it meant being with me and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm nervous Jake." I whispered as we walked the rest of the way to the school through the woods. We were holding hands and taking our time. My parents ran ahead with the rest of the Cullens. I had stopped running abruptly and Jake had phased and jogged back to me wondering what was wrong.

"Why are you nervous. Your a freaking genius, Ness." I smiled, he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"It's not that I don't think I'm smart enough. I'm afraid no one will like me." We were at the school and I was about to walk out of the woods into the parking lot when Jake pulled me back. His lips crushed onto mine. I completely forgot what I was worried about.

"They will love you." Jake said harshly as he pulled back to look at me. "And if they don't, they have eight vampires and two packs of wolfs to answer to." I giggled nervously and we walked into the parking lot. I clutched his hand in mine as we walked up to the cafeteria where my family was hanging out.

"Slow enough?" Emmet laughed at me as we walked up.

"Yeah Em, like you can out run me." I was the second fastest in the family, behind my dad. Either from inheritance, or from the fact that I have human blood constantly giving the vampire half of me more energy, we don't know. Emmet growled and walked away with rose close behind.

"He is going to race you home." dad warned.

"And I will beat him with 50 miles to spare." Dad smiled at me and mom stared at him like he was some sort of god. "Mom." she looked up at me."Come get my schedule with me and Jake." She kissed dad and guided me to the office.

"I'm Bella, not your mother here." She said it too low for the kids passing to hear.

"Oh. Yeah, can I just cal you and...Edward by your name all the time now? It would help me remember." She smiled. I knew for a fact she called Charlie by his name when she was my age, but he would get mad if she did to his face.

"Sure...Nessie." she grimaced. She hated my nickname but she couldn't call me "Renesemee" if everyone else called me Nessie. We walked into the front office, it was crowded with people. My nose filled with their sweet smell. I touched Bella's face remembering my cup filled with blood that I drank until I was around a year old. Bella stiffened, she had forgotten I had never been near so many humans. Jake's hand squeezed mine as my palm slid from Bella's face. He looked at me with concern on his face.

"I got it, it was just a shock, the smell." my mom relaxed at my words. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and we stepped around the crowd to the desk. People were staring, open mouthed, at Bella as she glided past. She smiled back, careful not to flash her teeth. Jake chuckled as my mom started to speak.

"Hi Mrs. Spangler!" she cringed slightly, too slightly for the humans to see, at the sound of her voice, knowing everyone had turned to see who was speaking. "These are my friends Jacob and Re...Nessie." She continues in her beautiful voice. "They're new to the school and need schedules." Some people behind us grumbled and I realized we had skipped a line, but no one was going to speak up. I grinned at the lady as she handed us our schedule and we quickly move out of the way.

We walked outside again; I could feel eyes following us. Jake growled, "I don't like these guys, they all stare at you, Ness."

"What? No, they were staring at Bella." My mom smiled.

"You really don't notice how beautiful you are?"

"Hmm, who does that remind me of?" Edward walked up and kissed Bella, tucking some hair behind her ear. "But really Nessie, you should hear what these boy are thinking." he glared at one passing boy who was looking at me, but quickly disappeared under Edward's glare. Jake watched him go, realizing what the boy might have been thinking he clutched me closer. I laughed and kissed him. Edward laughed too. "you just hurt a lot of boy's feelings. They were hoping you were single."

"Didn't they see me with my arm around her?" Jake asked indignantly. "They did. They were hoping you were a friend or something, but you just proved that wrong."

Jake perked up and kissed me again, longer and more passionately. He looked up in triumph and Edward sighed. "There was no need to prove your point." he grumbled.

I was enrolled as a sophomore with Bella, Edward, Jake. Rose and Emmet were seniors and Alice and Jasper were juniors. When the bell rang I went to my first ever class, holding my brand new books in one hand and Jakes hand in the other. Walked into class and sat down in the back. All the other kids came in behind us. One girl waved to me as she walked in. I glanced at Jake and he beamed at me.

"I told you. You haven't even said one word and you're already making friends." The girl came to sit next to us.

"Hey! I'm Grayson welcome to our school."

"Thanks. Im Jacob and this is Nessie, we came from that private school down the road." I glared at Jake, he had already forgotten our cover story! But, moments later the girl whipped my worries away.

"Oh yeah! Seattle Country Day? They're our rivals you know" She eyed us, probably wondering if we would have adequate school spirit.

"Yeah, we got tired of losing to this school so we switched over." Jake grinned at the girl and she laughed, then turned to the front of the class and pulled out her math book. I glanced at Jake, loving how easy he was to talk to; he made that conversation so easy! I pulled out my notebook and started listening to the teacher. He was talking about what we would be doing this year, and what the expectations were. I was rapidly taking down every word he said on paper, but Jake caught my eye. He shook his head and I realized my hand was moving at an inhuman speed. I sighed and looked around the class. No one was taking notes. Everyone was doodling, passing notes, or staring out the window. Jake himself was sketching a picture of me standing in the wind by the beach.

I realized that, to not stand out, I had to pretend not to listen while memorizing everything Mr. Sherman, the Algebra II teacher, said. When the bell rang, Jake stood up and grabbed my schedule. He groaned.

"I don't have class with you next, or second to last period, but we have everything else together." My face fell. I thought we would be together all day. "It's alright Ness, you will probably have Bella or Edward in those classes." I continued to stare straight ahead. "And I will walk you to your classes and pick you up after class" He added. I smiled and pulled his arm over my shoulders.

"Bye, Grayson!" I called across the room. She smiled back and we walked out into the rain.


End file.
